


Gabriel(a)?

by arazialotis



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Season 14 Spoilers, Swearing, promiscuous reader
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-17
Updated: 2019-06-13
Packaged: 2019-08-24 17:08:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16644299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arazialotis/pseuds/arazialotis
Summary: Team free will seems to be out of answers and hopeless as one of their own falls sick. Yet a micheavous and annoying mystery girl pops up out of nowhere and may be able to offer a solution, if not more.





	1. Chapter 1

“The kid needs help Sam.” Dean leaned against the table in the library. “Somethings wrong, he’s not telling us.”

Sam was seated. Piles of books surrounding him. He continued flipping through. “He’s sick.” Sam stated.

“Can he get sick?” Dean slowly questioned.

Sam nudged a waist bucket out from under the table with his foot. The evidence was clear from the blood on the tissues. Dean rubbed his hand against his scruff understanding the gravity of the situation.

“There’s gotta be something we can do…” Dean pondered.

“Castiel has given him some grace, but it didn’t take.” Sam explained and shoved a book aside. “And the lore is so limited and what is there is exceptionally ludicrous, it takes hours a shift through the bullcrap.”

Dean was about to respond but his attention was cut off as you entered the library. You wore jeans and a simple t-shirt that clung loosely against your waist. You stood up on your tiptoes, reaching a book on the top self. Dean hadn’t seen you before, but since the apocalyptic warriors joined them, he hardly could keep track of anyone. You seemed to have found the book you wanted and came back down, flipping through the pages before popping a piña colada sucker in your mouth.

Sam took advantage of Dean’s silence and continued venting. “And you’d expect the authentic facts to be helpful but no, its like they were written by a two year old. Nephilim have powers, Nephilim are strong, it’s ridiculous.”

“If the kid’s sick, why not just give him some medicine?” Both of their attention went to you. You were sitting opposite of Sam yet Dean hadn’t noticed you move across the room.

Dean scoffed. “I’m sorry but this is a private conversation.”

“In the middle of the second most public room of this shindig, seems like you need to work on your definitions.” You snarked, popping the sucker back in your mouth.

“Listen, I appreciate you wanting to help, but its a little more complicated than just simple medicine unfortunately.” Sam explained, as he tried to remember your name, let alone your presence in the bunker before.

You reached into your jean pocket, setting a small vial containing a dark brown liquid inside. “Five doses over the course of a month. He should be good as new. Well, the grace still may take a while to rev back up. And uh, even when it does, tell him to take it easy. Yah, know, it’d be like a 17 year old virgin who just discovered jacking off, too much and uh..” You paused noticing Dean’s hand went for his gun, still keeping it concealed but within reach if needed. “I’m flattered.” You said before winking at him.

“I’m sorry, what’s your name again?” Sam asked, not wanting to be rude but he couldn’t place you.

You wiggled your eyebrows up and down. “Wouldn’t you like to know sweetheart.”

Dean brought the gun to the side of his hip and he clicked the safety off. “Yeah you’re gonna have to do better than that.” 

You rolled your head and your body followed the movement out of the chair as you circled around Dean. “Just think of me as a good samaritan. Ya know, unless you wanna repay the favor.” You winked again. Your voice went to a whisper. “Then maybe I’d tell you my name so I can hear you scream it during the night.” You gently smacked his ass. 

Dean was taken aback by your boldness.

Sam stepped in for his brother. Rising from his chair. Like a cat puffing up against a threat you thought. “You a demon, a witch? How’d you get in here?” 

You extended your bare arm. “Run your tests if you wish.” You looked back to Dean. “As long as this one does the cutting.” You playfully snapped your teeth at him.

To Dean there was a uneasiness, yet a sense of familiarity. When Sam didn’t take any action against you, you took the sucker stick and discarded it into the trash. Dean took a glance at the book you had grabbed. Pontianaks. I took him a second to remember the creatures, but when he did, recalling the particular detail of which body part of the male anatomy they tend to target, there was no doubt in his mind about who they were dealing with.

“Gabriel.” Dean announced. Sam furrowed his brow at the impossibility. 

You put your hand over your heart. “Do I really remind you that much of dear ol’ dad?”

They shared a look of confusion.

“Gabriel does not have any kids.” Dean affirmed.

Sam sighed, unsure how to continue. “He never mentioned you.”

“Yeah… he didn’t let me out too much. For my own protection or whatever.” You laughed as your thought continued to yourself, or for the world’s protection.

“And how are we supposed to believe you?” Dean barked.

“I’ll show you my feathers if you show me yours, papi chulo.” You bit your lip, slightly showing a hint of gold glowing in your eyes.

Dean rolled his own and Sam stood unconvinced.

“Listen, it’s been a hard couple months for me without my father around. When I learned the kid was sick, I thought might as well do what family does and help him out. Build a little cousinly love.” You shrugged your shoulders.

Sam reached for the vile, looking to further study it. “And what do you want out of this?”

You shook your head, pretending to be confused.

Sam shook the bottle. “You said five doses, this is only one.” 

“Oooh, right.” You smirked. “Ya know… it’s just kinda been lonely lately, it be nice to stay somewhere a little more lively, I just so happened to see room 37 is vacant.” 

“Like hell.” Dean barked.

“Alright, well. If you change your mind. Send me a prayer. I’ll be waiting.” And in the blink of an eye, you disappeared.

The boys shared another look and Sam sighed.

“Great.” Dean broke the silence. “Now we have Michael, juiced up monsters, a sick celestial being, and a trickster’s daughter on our hands.” He threw his arms up in defeat. “Can this year get any better?”

“What if she’s telling the truth?” Sam suggested. “What if this really could help Jack?”

“You wanna risk it?” Dean asked, his voice filled with condemnation. “Do you remember the old Gabriel, before his redemption arc? If she really is his daughter, we don’t know from what point in his history, we don’t know what side she takes from… Hell, for all we know she is here to avenge his death.”

“It’s at least worth it to take a closer look.” Sam proposed. “And besides, if she is nephilim, there’s not a whole lot we can do to stop her.”

“Do what you want.” Dean picked up a book from the table. “I’m going keep looking for an actual solution.” He shook the book in his hand as he headed out of the library. “For both of them.” He added.

A base sounded loudly in the hall. Dean shook his head full of annoyance. Their fortress of solitude, had now become that of a college dormitory. No privacy, no personal space, no escape. Dean had every intention of investing in a good pair of noise cancelling headphones. But the closer he approached his room, the louder the music grew.

'Diamond district in the Jag, (I said I like it like that) Certified you you I’m gang.' 

Dean slowly open his door, his mouth gaping as he did. “What the hell?”

His room was filled with white strobe lights, videos from Busty Asian Beauties being projected on the wall, a poll at the edge of his bed, and you, minus your jeans, standing on his bed.

You turned around, throwing his BAB magazine to the side. “God, took you long enough.”

“Again…” Dean raised his hands. “What the hell?”

“A girl can take a hint dude. Clearly, you wanted Sam out of the picture so we could have some one on one time.” You purred, moving your shirt up and down in coordination as you shook your hips.

“No. No.” He objected.

“I mean Sammy can join, if he’s okay with just watching. The signals…”

He cut you off. “No, there were no signals or hints.”

You jumped down from the bed, simultaneously the music, videos and lights stopped, leaving only the pole. “Oh Dean, the chemistry is so obvious.” You walked closer to him and patted his shoulder. “But looks like you need some time to catch up.” You fell down to your knees, eyes darting between his and his belt. You could see his biology starting to betray him. “Remember.” You sultery whispered, before bringing your hands together. “I’m just a prayer away.” And with a final wink you left him alone.

Dean let out a sigh and rubbed his forehead. “I need a fucking vacation.”


	2. Chapter 2

Dean sat on the edge of his bed. A failing attempt to remove the pole left him worn out and frustrated. He was unlacing his boots when a knock at his door startled him. Sam stepped in without further permission, nose buried in a book.

“Hey ahh…” He looked up at Dean and upon seeing the pole began to smirk. “You ah.. You taking lessons?” He chuckled.

“Shut up.” Dean gently threw his boot near Sam’s foot.

“So get this.” Sam handed Dean a loose sheet of paper. “Our little trickster left us her recipe.”

Dean raised his eyebrows before examining the list. “Dried helichrysum arenarium, handful of pine needles, nutella…” Dean read off stopping there. “So we can agree she’s been bullshiting us this entire time.” Sam cleared his throat and lifted his hand towards Dean’s dresser. “What is this? What are you doing?”

Sam focused, his eyes emitted a golden glow and from his hand surged an energy clearing the items from the top of Dean’s dresser. His brother’s mouth hung open.

Sam dared to break the silence. “I don’t think she’s lying.” 

“What, you think it’s okay to come into other people’s rooms and make a mess?” Dean complained.

But Sam knew his brother too well, he could see through the facade. “You’re freaking out.”

Dean jolted up from his bed. “Of course I’m freaking out. In what state of mind do you have to be in, taking that stuff?” 

“I just tried a small sample.” Sam defended.

“We don’t know anything about it, we don’t know anything about her, and for all we know you’re a freaking nephilim now.” Dean fumed.

“Well, it does taste like chocolate.” Sam joked but Dean remained stern. “And whatever power came with it is quickly dwindling down. I say if I’m good in the next 24 hours, we try it with Jack.”

Dean wasn’t happy about it but after a full day, he could hardly find an argument to go against it. They decided to approach Jack in his room later the next day.

Jack greeted them full of smiles. “Hey guys, what’s up? I’ve been researching these deaths out in Cedar Rapids, I think it might be a case.” He was excited and wanting to already get out on another one.

“Jack.” Sam addressed him. “We need to talk.” 

Jack’s eyebrows furrowed together. “What do you mean?” He shook his head confused. 

Sam sat down on his bed. Dean leaned up against the door frame. “We know you’re sick, kid.”

Jack slightly chuckled. “Well, I am human now. Mostly. It’s gonna take some time getting used to it. You know, I thought it was a cold, but maybe it’s allergies or something.”

“Jack. You can tell us the truth.” Sam encouraged. “We know about the blood.” 

Jack’s positive energy dropped. He joined Sam seated on the bed, not knowing what to say.

“We can’t help ya, if we don’t even know there’s a problem.” Dean pushed.

“I guess…” Jack started. “I guess I’ve just been scared. I don’t know if I can be helped, Dean. Maybe it’s just my time.”

“First of all, don’t talk like that. Ever.” Dean ordered. “It’s not anyone’s time, nobody’s going anywhere. Second..” 

Sam continued his sentence. “We got a lead.” He handed Jack a vial.

“What… What is this?” Jack asked.

Dean shrugged his shoulders.

Sam continued. “A potion of some sorts.” Jack opened it and took a sniff. “Jack, before you take it, there might be a risk. We know almost nothing about your anatomy or how you could react.”

Jack looked towards Dean. “What do you think?”

Dean lifted his hands, searching for an answer. “I mean… I… Sam took a bit and seemed fine.”

Jack looked between the two of them. Sam rested his hand on Jack’s shoulder. “It’s up to you.” He affirmed.

“There’s not so much worse it can get.” He toasted the vial in the air before shooting it down. “Huh… nutella?”

The following days went like a wave. Both Jack and the boys noticed improvements. There was less coughing, more energy, and he seemed back to his positive self. But as the days grew closer to a week, the symptoms seemed to worsen and they found themselves right back where they started. For days, Sam furiously turned the bunker upside-down and then right-side-up raiding the archives, the kitchen, everywhere for the necessary ingredients. They had all but one.

“Nephilim grace.” Sam slammed the sheet on the table in front of Dean. “There’s no way we are going to be able to get it without her.”

Dean rested his forehead against his palm. “Why do I have this sick feeling that this is prostitution?” He mumbled low enough that Sam missed it. “Alright. If you are okay with it, go for it.” He stood up from his seat.

“Where are you going?” Sam asked. 

Dean turned around to face him while walking away. “To try and ward off my room.” 

Sam gave Dean a few minutes head start before bowing his head. “Hey umm… I guess we don’t even really know your name yet, uh, Gabriel’s daughter.”

You quietly popped up, sitting on the table swinging your legs back and forth. It wasn’t often you got a prayer, but when you did you liked to be there to observe it in person. It made the moment more intimate. Not to mention the lovely look of surprise on their face.

“So if you are getting this.” Sam continued. “We could use your help. I’m worried about him. He’s become like a brother and I don’t want to lose him. So whatever you can do to help him, whatever the cost… please.” Sam looked up, jumping back, not expecting you so close or soon. “When did you get here?”

You unwrapped a jolly rancher, popping it on your mouth and throwing the wrapper to the floor. Sam shot you a look of disapproval. “Well, I moved in two days ago but been playing it pretty lowkey.” Sam eyes went wide. “Oh, you mean here-here. Yeah, about the time you said Hey.” Your tongue peeked between your teeth.

“You’ve been living here?” Sam clarified.

“Yeah, room 37.” You pointed in its general direction. “Oh, come on, Sammy. Don’t give me that look. I knew it was a matter of time, thought I might as well speed up the process.”

“So, to be clear. You were here while Jack was growing more sick. And you did nothing.” Sam condemned.

“I needed you both to buy into it.” You defended. “Besides.” You reached into your cleavage pulling out a second vial. “It’s not like steroids, a break in treatment doesn’t do any harm.” You offered it to him. 

He eagerly took it from you, doing his best not to think about where it came from. He went to find Jack without another word, but paused before leaving entirely. “Nutella, really?”

You chuckled. “Yeah, actually the recipe calls for hazelnut, but I find the added chocolate makes the process much more enjoyable for everyone.”

He smiled back at you before turning to leave again. But you weren’t alone for long. Dean entered shortly after, looking for his brother.

“Oh great.” He huffed when he saw you.

“Coming to return overdue library books? We’ve a policy against that you know.” You licked your lips at him.

“Where’s Sam?” Dean barked.

“I’m afraid you’ve built up quite the late fee. But there are other ways to make it up.” You continued in your roleplay fantasy. Dean’s jaw clenched together and you sighed. “With the kid.” And you nodded to the direction he had gone.

Dean was about to pass through when his anger got the best of him. “You’re pretty sick, you know that? Jack has done nothing wrong, yet you have a list of demands before you’ll help him. He’s family, your natural family. You should be helping him without question.”

You hopped off the ledge and cunningly stalked him. “Dean Winchester…” You regarded him. “So full of moral superiority… When you’ve lost everyone you’ve ever cared about, and don’t use the tricks in your pocket to start again, then and only then will I allow you to judge my character..”

He swallowed the lump in his throat. Although it wasn’t intended to be, he couldn’t help shake the feeling your words were a threat.

But your spirit quickly lightened. “Anyways… I’m not giving up on our chemistry tiger. I’m in room 37. Hope you’ll come soon.”

***

Weeks passed and the bunker started feeling more like home. You found some people who you could talk to, though word of your angelic side had stayed a secret between the Winchesters. Maggie was one you pestered, usually trying to figure out her crush that only ended with blushing. Though your own ‘crush’ plagued your mind. You gave Dean space, hoping that absence would only make his heart grow fonder of you, but he didn’t seem to mind at all. Other tactics would soon have to come into play.

Along with this minor obsession, you could feel Jack’s health growing by the day. You had supplied Sam with two more vials, but had yet to meet your little cousin. It wasn’t until you were supposed to be helping Maggie with ‘research’ (truly Fifty Shades was concealed by the book Devil in the Daylight Lore and Legend) when he finally made his appearance. You were knees deep in the red room when Jack entered the library, causing you immediately to slam both books shut. You sheepishly waved at him, knowing he’d feel the psychic connection.

He sat down across from you. “You must be Gabriela?”

You smirked. “Is that what they are calling me these days?”

“Sam told me you made the potion that cured me in exchange to stay here?” He asked.

You rubbed the back of your neck, embarrassed and slightly ashamed. “Yeah… I um… I’ve been alone for a really long time… and uh… I mean, I would have cured you regardless… gotta take care of my cuz. It’s just, it’s nice to be around people.”

“You could have just come to me first.” Jack critiqued. “I can feel it, you’re one of the good guys.”

You snickered, perhaps too much like your father; not feeling tied to any side. “Thanks, Jacky.”

“Well, thanks anyways. I’m feeling like my old self.” He put his fists together, a soft orange glow began forming around his hands.

You stood up, walked around, and gently lowered his hands down. “You’re not up to par quite yet, kid.” Jack placed his hands in his lap and you could sense his disappointment. “But once you are, I got so much to teach you young padawan.”

His face lit up. “You like Star Wars?!”

“Of course I like Star Wars, what kind of sith do you need to be to not like Star Wars?” You playfully scoffed.

Jack smirked but became more somber. “For a while I was scared I was a sith…”

You paused, thinking of an appropriate response. “You know, I think more is owed to people who raised you than your biological sperm donor.”

Jack agreed. “It’s true, Castiel and the Winchesters are a bigger part of my identity than my dad has ever been… Did you know your dad?”

“Yeah. Not a lot through my growing years. He thought he was protecting me from all our rule-driven aunts and uncles. But after all the chaos the Winchesters started driving up after Dean was rescued from Hell, he came around more often. Angels too busy with other shit on their mind than hunting down nephilim.” You recalled.

“I’m sorry… Did you know him well?” He asked. 

“Not as much as I wanted to..” You said somberly.

“You know, I’m not sure exactly how it worked, but when I prayed to Cas, he somehow woke from ‘the empty’ as he called it.” Jack suggested.

“When I first found out, that’s the first thing I tried… you want to know the response I got? ‘Be quiet kiddo, daddy’s sleeping.’ I don’t know, maybe I’ll try again someday…” You popped a jolly rancher in your mouth. “Man, this conversation turned into a real downer. Hey I found episode 9 on the dark web, wanna give it a shot?”

“Do I ever!” Jack jumped up.

As you headed out of the library, you caught a glimpse of Dean headed in. You watched as he turned a 180 when he saw you, obviously indicating his wish to avoid you. “Hey kid?” You asked Jack. “Any tips on how to get on Deano’s good side?”

Jack thought about it for a while. “Pie. Definitely Pie.”

***

It was the dark hours of the night when Dean woke in a confusion. His mouth was watering and there was a sweet heavenly aroma floating throughout the bunker. He laid in bed for a minute before rubbing his eyes and following the scent. In a pleasurable daze, his nose led him to the kitchen where the smell grew stronger. Soft jazz music softly hummed in the background as steamed hazed the kitchen. Dean had to walk closer to see what the source was.

As he entered the fog, he could cleary make out dishes lining the counter filled with every kind of pie imaginable. Drool formed at the corner of his mouth as he took it all in. His attention was distracted by the sound of an oven. Your back was turned to him and the first thing he noticed was not the pie being pulled out of the oven, but the curves of your body and your skin accentuated by beads of sweat, concealed with nothing but an apron. His mouth hung open as he fell into a barstool.

You addressed him casually. “Hey Dean.” You turned and slid the fresh pie in front of him. “I know we didn’t get off to the greatest start, so I wanted to make it up to you.” Dean didn’t respond still too awestruck. “I didn’t know your favorite so I baked them all. Hope that’s okay.” Dean’s eyes wandered the kitchen but they came quickly back to you. You leaned over the counter, your breasts nearly spilling out the apron. “I don’t know about you, but my personal favorite is cherry.” You reached for one that was almost cool and slid it closer. You dipped your finger in between the weaved crust and plucked out a full cherry on your finger. Your lips sucked around it before you swallowed.

Dean jolted up and failed to regain his composure. He ran his hands through his bed hair; internally debating with himself. Eventually he settled. “If it’s going to happen sooner or later, it might as well be now.”

With the smirk on your lips, the surroundings changed. Dean found himself bare chested, in nothing but his briefs, strapped to the chair inside the dungeon. He fought for a second until a riding crop dragged across his chest. His hair stood on end as he felt your warm breath on the back of his neck. Although he couldn’t see you, he could definitely imagine what you were wearing.

Your voice had changed. It was softer, lower. “Something tells me Dean, that you need someone to take control. That you need someone to keep your mind focused on the present and just be able to relish the moment.” The crop danced down his torso to his thigh before disappearing. “I’ll take care of you, Dean.” You whispered. “Trust me…” were the last words he heard before you gently suckled his ear and the sharp sting of the crop came down across his thigh.


End file.
